Serenade under a False Sky
by sciencefictionfan2061
Summary: After the museum's opening day celebration has ended; Roxanne surprises Megamind by taking him out to dinner. She is completely unaware that it is the restaurant's "Karaoke Night". When he is asked to sing; Megamind gives Roxanne a surprise she will never forget. One-shot.


After a day full of dancing, signing autographs, and even meeting a fellow inventor wanting his opinion on her invention; Megamind was glad the Megamind Museum's Grand Opening festivities were finally over. Even though he had a lot of fun; he was worn out! Riding in the back seat of his invisible car (with Roxanne by his side); he fought to keep his eyes open as fatigue caught up with him.

It also baffled his mind how Metro City once loathed him; for they love him now! All of the praise was overwhelming to the former villain. While he was glad to be the new defender of Metro City; he really wanted to return home to his lair and rest. However; Roxanne had other plans for their evening…

* * *

><p>"So, Megs," Roxanne started to explain, "I was thinking…I was hoping to help you celebrate the opening of your museum with a little surprise; if that is okay?"<p>

"Oh really?" asked Megamind while turning his exhausted eyes to look into hers, "What kind of surprise?"

"I have made us dinner reservations at a favorite restaurant of mine. My treat…of course," she replied. Seeing Megamind's face brighten up a bit; she added, "I have Minion driving us there as we speak. He will be dropping us off and we will be enjoying a calm, romantic evening together."

"What is the name of the restaurant? Have I heard of it before?" Megamind asked with intense curiosity in his voice and while arching an eyebrow.

"It is an Italian restaurant called: '_Il Cielo di Notte_'. It translates into English as: 'The Night Sky'," Roxanne answered.

"Nope…haven't heard of it," Megamind replied matter-of-factly.

"I believe you're going to love it. It is is located inside of an old planetarium," she explained, "After the Metro City Planetarium closed down…the building was bought by an Italian chef and he made it into the restaurant that it is now. When he inquired about the building; he made sure the planetarium's projection dome and equipment were included as part of the purchase…before he sealed the deal. He wanted to keep a celestial-theme about the place…yet, also give it a romantic feel. I believe he did just that! When you walk in the front doors; you can observe displays dedicated to Galileo Galilee in the main lobby…while waiting to be seated. Once seated at your table; you get to enjoy a beautiful projection of stars and galaxies on the ceiling." Seeing that Megamind was listening contently; she continued, "Since you seem worn down after such a busy day…I thought you'd enjoy a nice, relaxing dinner with me under a night sky; even if it's a fake one."

"It sounds delightful…" Megamind replied honestly while taking hold of Roxanne's hand and giving it a loving squeeze. He felt touched that Roxanne was putting so much effort into his comfort. After a few seconds of bliss; he looked over to notice Roxanne was distracted by staring out of the car's window. Deciding to find out more about the restaurant in which they were headed to; he released Roxanne's hand and pushed a button...causing a computer screen and keyboard to pop out of the back of the driver's seat.

After about two minutes of surfing the Internet and finding the restaurant's website; he noticed that Saturday nights were their "Karaoke Nights". Since it so happened to be a Saturday night; an idea suddenly popped into his head! _Since Roxanne is going through the trouble of taking me to dinner…I think I'll give her a little surprise in return!_ Checking to make sure Roxanne was still distracted and then clicking on the website's contact link; Megamind started to send the restaurant a secret e-mail about his newly hatched plan.

Hearing the clicking of the keyboard's buttons; Roxanne was brought out of her daze and became aware of Megamind's actions on the little computer. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him type away at the keyboard.

"I'm putting the brainbots on patrol duty…while we enjoy our time together," Megamind fibbed. A sudden nervousness started to fill his gut as he thought, '_Please don't read what I am typing…that'll ruin everything!'_

"That sounds like a wonderful plan to me," she complimented him. After all; since she was trying to make the evening special; she didn't want anything to ruin it. After she kissed him on the cheek; Roxanne returned her attention back to the window. She was wondering what Megamind would think of the restaurant. Actually; she prayed he would love it there!

Afraid she could look back over and watch his actions at any given moment; Megamind waited anxiously for a reply. Surprisingly; the restaurant's owner answered him back within five minutes' time. Reading that the owner was willing to go along with his surprise; the not-so-evil plan, "Knock Roxanne for a Loop", was set into motion. Suddenly feeling giddy; Megamind thought to himself, '_MWAHAHAHA! This is going to be great! I can't wait to see the look on her face!'_

* * *

><p>Once Minion pulled up to the front doors of the restaurant; he got out and opened Megamind's door. Megamind exited the car rather quickly and Roxanne watched as he pulled Minion aside to discuss something between them privately. '<em>Probably asking Minion to help the brainbots with patrol duty<em>' she thought as she exited the car herself. Straining to hear the conversation; she swore she could hear Megamind say, "You got that, Minion?" and Minion reply, "You got it, Boss!"

After he was finished sharing the plan with Minion; Megamind turned around and offered her an arm before saying, "Shall we go in, my dear?"

Giggling and taking his arm; Roxanne replied, "We shall."

* * *

><p>After they checked in with the hostess and were seated at their table; Megamind admired the projected evening sky on the ceiling. The effect was exactly what Roxanne had been hoping for; he never felt more at peace. When their waiter finally arrived at their table; he smiled as Roxanne ordered an old-fashioned plate of spaghetti and a bottle of red wine. Deciding he was too excited about his upcoming surprise; he mimicked her entrée order.<p>

* * *

><p>Just as they finished having their orders taken; the restaurant's owner appeared on the restaurant's stage and announced, "Welcome to our weekly 'Karaoke Night'! Now to get things started…who would like to come up here and sing first?"<p>

Of course, Megamind wouldn't volunteer first. It wasn't part of his plan. When he contacted the restaurant earlier; he asked if everything could be set up like he was being coaxed onto stage. The owner had explained everything to the other diners before he and Roxanne arrived. Someone else would sing a song first…then the owner would "notice" him in the crowd and "ask" him to come onto stage and sing. Once this happened; Megamind would pretend to be bashful…causing the crowd to root him on. Once they started to cheer him on; he would then "relent" and serenade Roxanne in front of everyone. '_This is going to be perfect' _he thought as he watched a young woman with blonde hair (named Hannah) climb the stairs of the stage and start to perform "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa (quite terribly...she was worse than Music Man).

Moaning her way through the lousy performance; Roxanne was glad when the song was over and the woman finally left the stage. Whispering to Megamind so none of the neighboring tables would overhear; she asked, "She was horrible…wasn't she?"

Whispering in return; Megamind replied slyly, "Why, Miss Ritchi, that isn't very nice."

"Come now…you have to admit...she was terrible."

Chuckling; he stated, "As Metrocity's new hero; I'm not saying this to you…understand?" When he saw Roxanne give a smile and nod; he added, "Okay…yes…she was awful!" and pretended to gag himself.

* * *

><p>Just as Roxanne started to laugh; the owner announced, "Thank you for that performance, Hannah! However; who will be our next singer?" The crowd pretended to go silent and looked around at each other for a volunteer. The owner added, "Oh come now…this is 'Karaoke Night"…we can't have this night without singing! If no one will volunteer…then I'll pick someone from the crowd!" Pretending to scan everyone; he spotted Megamind, pointed, and shouted, "Why, folks…our very own defender of Metro City is in the building! Would you care to honor us with a song, Megamind?"<p>

Suddenly (as planned); everyone's eyes were on him…even Roxanne's! "Oh no, no, no….I couldn't possibly!" he shouted in a fake embarrassed tone.

"Awwwww….come on! Get up here!" the owner coaxed.

"Nope…not going to do it!" Megamind argued. He was determined to make Roxanne believe he was being put on the spot.

Right on cue; the crowd suddenly started to cheer, "MEGAMIND! MEGAMIND! MEGAMIND!"

Roxanne leaned in and whispered, "You better get up there and sing something! They sound like they might rip you apart; if you don't!"

Answering her; Megamind replied, "You think so?" before yelling, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! GEEZ!" and heading up to the stage.

* * *

><p>Once he was on the stage; the owner asked, "So… what are you going to sing for us?" Megamind leaned in and pretended to whisper in the man's ear.<p>

Watching as he did so; Roxanne thought, '_Probably one of his theme songs!_' However; surprise filled her heart when she watched him point in her direction and heard him announce, "This song is dedicated to my beloved Roxanne Ritchi!"

Feeling the blush start to color her cheeks; she thought, '_What are you doing?'_ as a soothing piano melody started to play and Megamind began to sing the following lyrics:

"_Like the sound of silence calling…  
>I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling…<br>Lost in a dream!  
>Like the echoes of our souls are meeting…<br>You say those words, my heart stops beating…  
>I wonder what it means.<br>What could it be… that comes over me?  
>At times… I can't move.<br>At times… I can hardly breathe!_

_When you say you love me…  
>The world goes still…so still inside.<br>When you say you love me…  
>For a moment…there's no one else alive!"<em>

Roxanne could feel the tears start to weld up in her eyes. She never invisioned that Megamind could sing so beautifully…let alone imagine him picking such a romantic song! She had always thought of him only listening to hard rock or classical music. What a surprise this was! She continued to listen with shocked and prideful emotions filling her heart as he started the second verse:

"_You're the one I've always thought of…  
>I don't know how… but I feel sheltered in your love…<br>You're where I belong!  
>And when you're with me… if I close my eyes…<br>there are times I swear I feel like I can fly!  
>For a moment in time!<br>Somewhere between…  
>The heavens and Earth…<br>I'm frozen in time…  
>Oh… when you say those words!<br>_  
><em>When you say you love me…<br>The world goes still… so still inside.  
>When you say you love me…<br>For a moment… there's no one else alive!"_

Megamind watched Roxanne's actions from the stage. Carefully examining her face; he could've sworn he saw a tear roll down her cheek as he continued:

"_And this journey that we're on…  
>How far we've come and I…<br>Celebrate every moment.  
>When you say you love me…<br>That's all you have to say…  
>I'll always feel this way!"<em>

At that moment; Minion sent ten of Megamind's brainbots into the dining area...each carrying a basket. Roxanne watched as they approached the table. Once they reached the table; they formed a heart shape while hovering overhead. Turning her eyes back to the stage; she noticed that Megamind was no longer on stage…but approaching the table as well! Still; he continued to sing:

"_When you say you love me…  
>The world goes still… so still inside.<br>When you say you love me…  
>In that moment…I know why I'm alive!"<em>

Megamind finally reached the table and knelt down beside Roxanne's chair; taking her left hand into his right one. Right on cue; the brainbots started to sprinkle red rose petals over them. With a tear rolling down his cheek; he finished the song and watched as Roxanne's smile grew warmer:

"_When you say you love me…  
>do you know how I love you?"<em>

Roxanne couldn't contain herself any longer. She wept tears of joy as she threw her arms around Megamind's neck and kissed him passionately in front of all the onlookers. What was meant to be a loving surprise for her boyfriend…turned into the best night of her life! She would never forget this moment for as long as she lived. After all; Megamind was a master of presentation and what a performance it turned out to be!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:**

**The lyrics sung by Megamind in this story belong to Josh Groban. The name of the song is: "When You Say You Love Me". If you would like to give this song a listen...you can find a link to the song on my author's page.**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this! :)**

**-sciencefictionfan2061**


End file.
